Loving
by Jaishimahara
Summary: El amor es capaz de traspasar cualquier barrera, pero, ¿traicionar a tu familia es suficiente razón como para no cometer una infidelidad? Esta pregunta resuena en la mente de Hinata Osutsuki, quien casada y con hijos tiene la difícil decisión de no caer en las garras de más de un hombre que teniendo familia como ella,intentara meterse en su corazón y en su cama. Hinataxharem


Hola, aquí estoy con otro fic jejeje para variar, jejeje aquí estoy con una historia Toneri x Hinata x Harem jajaja si ya sé que esta pareja es bien trolleada además de que siempre ponen a Toneri como el malo o el perdedor, (aunque son bien justificadas sus razones) yo creo que todos merecen ser felices (por un tiempo), si, incluso este chico psicópata forever alone de la luna jajajaja bueno espero que les guste con muchos review, si sé que esta pareja es súper rara y que los fans del naruhina, etc me mataran o lo más seguro me harán bulling por inbox pero bueno igual espero contar con al menos un review, incluso si con es un me gusta me conformo :3

Pareja: Hinata Hyuuga y Toneri Osutsuki x Harem (jajajaja en otras palabras Toneri será el firme mientras los demás serán los amantes, elegí esta pareja porque yo quiero bitches :3 )

Tipo: Harem, hentai, family.

Advertencias: Universo AU, Occ y spolier de la película "Naruto: The Last", leve sadomasoquismo y masoquismo en primera persona, infidelidades :3

_Loving_

_Capítulo 1_

La garúa de la mañana creaba una densa neblina que cubría las cumbres que rodeaban su hogar (o castillo) siendo roto por los insistentes rayos del sol que recias a perder rompían con el encanto lúgubre del lugar.

Toneri Osutsuki, ex último descendiente y patriarca del nuevo clan Osutsuki - Hyuuga vio con su celeste clara mirada como dos de sus hijos practicaban el famoso junken del clan Hyuuga en compañía y guía de su hermana mayor.

El Osutsuki fijo su mirada en sus hijos varones, dos gemelos de cabellos azulados cortos (como el), piel pálida y con los ojos característicos Hyuuga pelear entre ellos con su doujustu activado, desvió su mirar hacia su hija mayor, una hermosa jovencita de cabellos blancos largos amarrados en una coleta alta, de piel igualmente pálida y contextura parecida a la de su madre, con los ojos del mismo color que los suyos.

El peliblanco sonrió enternecido, nunca llego a imaginar que cuando se trazó venir a la tierra a buscar esposa y cuando la encontró prácticamente la obligo a casarse con él, pudiera realmente cumplir el sueño de su vida; formar su propia familia, si, sabía que había obrado mal (tanto tiempo viviendo con "humanos" lo hizo reconsiderar sus principios morales) y que también el no merecía lo que tenía pero agradecía a los cielos y a su "abuela" por todo lo que recibió.

Si al principio tuvo dudas y casi sintió "miedo" cuando ese rubio interrumpió en su boda con su actual esposa este fue disipado y llenado con el raro –y en ese tiempo desconocido- sentimiento de satisfacción y alivio al ver como la Hyuuga lo rechaza y le gritaba que se fuera, que su destino ya estaba trazado y entrelazado con el del Osutsuki, Toneri sonrió y aprovechando la turbación del rubio mando a sus marionetas a que lo atacaran y distrajeran para terminar la ceremonia.

Muy tarde el Uzumaki se dio cuenta de sus intenciones, cuando iba a intervenir el pacto ya estaba hecho, Hinata y el ya estaban casados con la luna como testigo, sus vidas estarían unidas por siempre y no había ningún poder divino que pondría en tela de juicio su unión que se consumaría (él se encargaría de que fuera así) esa noche y muchas más.

Recuerda la condición de su –ahora- esposa en su noche de bodas, su vida tranquila de casado, su asentamiento en un lugar lejano de Konoha pero tampoco en la luna o en el espacio (su esposa no estuvo de acuerdo) en el país de la Nieve, el embarazo de su mujer y el alumbramiento de su primera hija, su etapa –desesperante- de padre y hombre de familia y la llegada de sus gemelos.

Abrió sus ojos celestinos al sentir la tranquila presencia de su mujer a su lado, mirando de reojo una mata de cabello azulados en el rango de su visión, Hinata Osutsuki –ex Hyuuga- se sentó al lado de su esposo, mirando a sus hijos dejar de pelear para prácticamente jugar entre ellos, sonrió cuando su hija mayor dejo de gritarles que se detuvieran y empezó a ser partícipe de la diversión, desviando su vista cuando sintió la penetrante mirada de su marido.

Toneri miro a su esposa, encontrándola cada día más hermosa con su cabello azulado recogido en un suelto moño con mechones rebeldes que enmarcaban su perfecto rostro, sus hermosos ojos perlas y su suave fragancia envolver y adormecer sus sentidos, tomo su mano, sosteniéndola con cariño y trasmitiendo todo el amor que tenía para su persona que nunca podía expresar en palabras pero que trataba de demostrar en acciones.

Hinata sonrío mientras correspondía levemente su agarre, sabía que quería a Toneri (por todo lo que habían pasado en familia, no en vano ya estaban junto 18 años) pero que jamás podría amarlo como el esperaba ser correspondido, a pesar de todo aun no podía pasar el mal trago de que el prácticamente la obligo a casarse y a modificar sus sentimiento de la noche a la mañana.

Hinata miro a sus hijos sin soltar el agarre de su marido, sabía que jamás podría quererlo como uno ama a su compañero de vida, a su **amante**, y todo el amor puro y desinteresado que aún podría albergar en su lastimado corazón era el amor de una madre a sus hijos, solo a ellos podría amarlos, sabía que Toneri conocía sus sentimientos y que este respetaba su intimidad, también sabía que este esperaba paciente alguna señal de amor de su parte, Hinata suspiro mentalmente mientras se dejaba guiar por su esposo hacia el campo de entrenamiento en donde sus hijos corrían entre sí, sintiendo en su interior una corazonada, la misma que sintió cuando Toneri apareció en su vida, la misma que siempre punzaba en su razón y que la alertaba de un posible desastre.

_Continuara…_

Hola :3 espero que les haya gustado con un review, como lo hice con mi anterior fic "6 tomoes" ustedes serán quienes elijan ahora a los amantes, a través de un comentario postulen a su nominado y la situación en la cual se pueda ver involucrado con Hinata, jejeje si es medio complicado pero espero que participen y si se preguntan cuántos serán los postulados decidí que serán 10 jejejeje bueno participen porque en el segundo capítulo empezará lo bueno :3, nominen al primer amante que el que tenga más votos y la situación más ingeniosa será el elegido, gracias.

_Atte. Jaishimahara ;)_


End file.
